Looks Like We Have New Students
by TotallyBlissedOut
Summary: Forks High gets two new students, the beautiful Emmett and Edward Cullen. How will their presence change the small town of Forks?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Bella and Alice are sisters. Charlie and Renee are their parents. **

**Japer and Rosalie of course are the Hale twins and Esme is their mom. **

**Edward and Emmett are Carlisle's adopted sons. Those three are the only vampires…for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

**Chapter One: Looks Like We Have New Students**

**B-Pov**

"So what do you think?" Alice asked as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom that separated our rooms.

"It's good." I replied not looking up from my book. I was reading Wuthering Heights for about the millionth time. The spine was worn out and falling apart. It was my favorite book.

"You didn't even look." she said stomping her foot in a very childish way. Sometimes I find it hard to believe my pixie of a sister is actually a year older than me. Not only am I taller I'm also a lot more mature.

I put a book mark in my book, closed it, and looked up at her. I knew we would never leave the house if I didn't give her my full attention.

She had on a pair of bright yellow skinny leg jeans and a orange Dereon shirt with a pair of white and gold stiletto boots. She looked bright and very…Alice like. I almost felt the need to squint my eyes at her.

This was the third outfit she came out with. It always took her forever to get dressed. Most days I though about just driving myself to school. I couldn't ever figure out why I just didn't.

"You look great Alice." I said standing up. If I would have answered anything less than that she would have been changing again. "Now can we go."

"Fine." she said grabbing her purse off the counter in the bathroom. Her purse was just as bright as her outfit. It was yellow with a gold buckle. "I don't know why I even ask your opinion as if you have any fashion sense. You should let me dress you."

"No! I will not be your life size doll." I told her as we walked in the garage to her yellow Porsche. The last time I let her dress me was for prom last year and I ended up in here bathroom for almost the whole day.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" she said bouncing up and down as I got in the passenger seat. "Just one time and I promise I'll leave you alone."

I knew she wasn't going to get in the car unless I gave her the answer she wanted. I could easily just get in my car and drive myself to school but I really didn't feel like driving.

"Ok. Once and that's it." I said giving in. I would regret that decision sometime later this month but I would think of that when the time came

"Yay!" she squealed as she got in.

We drove the two short miles to Forks High. I didn't talk to Alice the whole ride because I was upset I let her talk me into playing dress up again. I couldn't figure out if I was mad at her or mad at myself for giving in so easily.

When we pulled into the parking lot I looked over all the cars. Alice's car looked way out of place. Not only was it a bright yellow but it was one of the only cars out there dated after the 2000's. All of the other cars were old vans and beat up Chevy's. All except one. That one other car belonged to the Hale twins. Rosalie and Jasper. They owned a red BMW.

The twins' mom Esme Hale owned an interior design business. Her business was the one of the biggest in Washington State.

Today the Porsche and the BMW weren't the only out of place cars. In the spot next to where Alice usually parks was a shiny silver Volvo.

Alice pulled in a few spots early to avoid parking next to the Volvo. We always parked as far away from the BMW as possible. A lot of people like to stop and stare so two nice cars next to each other was a bad idea. We figured that one out the hard way on the first day of school last year.

**A-Pov**

"So what do you think?" I asked as I stood in the doorway of the bathroom that separated my room from Bella's.

"It's good." she replied not even looking up at me. She was too into her book that she could probably recite from beginning to end with no problem.

"You didn't even look." I said stomping my foot. I know it's very childish but just like any child that does it I always get my way.

Bella closed her book and finally looked up.

"You look great Alice." she said standing up. "Now can we go."

"Fine." I told her grabbing my purse off the bathroom counter and followed her out through her room. "I don't know why I even ask your opinion as if you have any fashion sense. You should let me dress you."

"No! I will not be your life size doll." she almost yelled as we got in the garage. She immediately got in my Porsche. I didn't understand if she wanted to get to school she could just as easily take her car.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" I asked not getting in the car. "Just one time and I promise I'll leave you alone."

I knew that she knew I wasn't getting in the car until she answered so it was either let me dress her or drive herself to school. I pushed my luck hoping she'd just give in.

"Ok. Once and that's it." she said giving in. I would really have to figure out why she won't drive herself to school. As long as I can hold it over her though I it doesn't really matter.

"Yay!" I squealed as I got in the car.

As I pulled into the parking lot I was thinking of different ways to dress Bella. I was glad she was finally giving me the chance to get her out of a t-shirt and jeans. The last time she let me dress her was for prom. This time I'm going to dress her for school. She didn't talk to me so I guessed she was upset. She would eventually get over it.

I looked ahead and in the spot next to where I usually parked was a silver Volvo. I parked a few spaces early and got out.

I would definitely have to find the owner and let them know they should move their car.

Both Bella and I were staring at the car as we headed to the building. When we walked pass it I got a weird feeling I couldn't exactly explain.

"Something bad's gonna happen today." I told Bella.

"Something bad happens every Monday through Friday. We go to school." she replied laughing.

I didn't let it go. Everytime I have a bad feeling about something I'm usually right. Today something bad was going to happen and I didn't know what.

"Wonder who owns the Volvo."

**R-Pov**

"Rose come on." Jasper yelled up the stairs.

He was aggravated. For some reason every time he was aggravated it made me aggravated. It was like his emotions rub off on me. I don't know if it was some twin thing or if it was just him.

"I'm coming gosh keep your pants on."

I zipped up my knee length boots and headed down the stairs.

"About time." he said and headed out to the garage.

When I got there he was already sitting in the passenger seat.

"Perfection takes time." I told him pulling out of the garage.

"Ain't that much time in the world." he replied.

I ignored him the rest of the ride to school and he listened to music off his ipod. I pulled my BMW in the spot I always park in.

I pulled down my sun visor and looked in the mirror. Beautiful as always. I sighed and closed the visor. I seemed to calm down at the same moment Jasper's aggravation left him.

"I think I might drive myself to school tomorrow." Jasper told me in a calm voice.

"I don't take that long to get dressed." I said getting out the car.

As I got out my car I watched Alice Swan park her canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo a few spots away from their usual spot.

I looked over to her normal space and parked next to it was a 2009 silver Volvo S60. Jasper said something else to me but I didn't quite catch what it was.

On the first day of school we made the mistake of parking next to the Swans. That was the worst mistake of the year. We had to fight through the crowds of gawking boys to get to our cars. The Volvo had nothing on my M6 or the Swans' Porsche but in a town this tiny it was guaranteed more than just a few stares so I understood exactly why the Swans moved their spot. I would have pulled up and told them they had to move if they were by my spot.

"What are you looking at twin?" Jasper asked me as I watched the Swans walk pass the Volvo.

**J-Pov**

"Rose come on." I yelled up the stairs.

I was aggravated. Everyday it took her for ever to get dressed. She always says I'll only take a minute and it's always an hour.

"I'm coming gosh keep your pants on."

She yelled back down. She sounded just as aggravated as I was. She was always aggravated when I was. I could always tell how she was feeling just by being near her.

"About time." I said as she finally came down the stairs. I walked in the garage and got in her car. I got in the passenger seat. I knew she'd never let me drive her precious car.

When she finally came out the house she got in the car.

"Perfection takes time." she said pulling out of the garage.

"Ain't that much time in the world." he replied.

I took out my ipod and listened to my music to calm myself down. It was always hard fo me to calm down. It felt like I was trying to calm both of us.

When Rose parked the car she pulled down the visor and opened the mirror. She looked at herself for a second closed it, leaned back and sighed.

Most people find my sister very conceited but I knew the truth. She was self-conscience but no one knew that side of her. No one knew the real her. I hardly knew the real her anymore.

"I think I might drive myself to school tomorrow." I told Rose calmly.

"I don't take that long to get dressed." she said just as calmly as she got out the car.

"Yes you do." I replied getting out the car also.

I don't think she really heard me because she didn't reply. I pulled my stuff out the back seat of her car.

I shrugged into my jacket and turned to look at Rose. She was staring across the lot. At first I though she was looking at the Swans. She didn't really like them too much but I didn't know why.

"What are you looking at twin?" I asked as I followed her gaze.

She was looking at the Swans but it wasn't her normal glare she usually gave them. Then I noticed she wasn't looking at them but at the new addition to the student parking lot.

I could see it in her eyes she wanted to get under the hood of the Volvo that sat across the lot.

"Looks like we have new students."

**Ok so that was my first chapter hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. **

**I had a complaint last chapter about the many changes in Pov so this one is all Edward.**

**Chapter Two: The Vampires**

**E-Pov**

"At least we can be almost normal." I said as we pulled into the almost empty parking lot of the school. "It never stops raining here."

"See something good came out of it." Emmett said playing a game on his PSP.

"Can you at least act like you care that you took a woman away from her husband." I yelled at him. I pulled into the first parking space I saw. I was getting angry and I didn't want to have to explain to Carlisle another crushed steering wheel.

"Calm down." Emmett told me turning off the game and putting it in his pocket. "It wasn't my fault. She just…I couldn't help it."

"Stop!" I yelled at him as he started thinking of how the woman smelt to him.

"Sorry." he said as he got out the car.

I got out and followed him to the front office. This was my second first day at Forks High. The last time was almost fifty years ago. Right before Emmett joined. When we walked into the office a middle aged woman sat behind a desk. The desk tag read Ms. Cope. Her eyes widened as she looked from me to my brother then back trying to decide which of us looked better.

_-Oh wow! If I didn't work for the school.- _"Hello! I'm Ms. Cope. Can I help you?" -I sure bet I can. Too young. Too young. Too young.-

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett Cullen. We're the new students."

"Oh yes. I have your things right here." she said flipping through papers on her desk._ -I heard they're the doctor's kid. Wonder what he looks like? Maybe I need to take a trip to the hospital. I think I feel a fever coming on.- _"Here you are." she said handing us three sheets of paper each.

"Your schedule, a map, and get this one signed by all of your teachers and bring it back."

I took the papers and walked off without speaking to her again. Emmett mumbled "thanks" and followed me out.

"I couldn't take it anymore." I said as Emmett looked at me. He shook his head.

We compared our schedules and we only had two classes together. Fourth hour Government and six hour Spanish.

"Well I'll see you later." I said as I headed off to my first hour Trig. class.

Walking into my Trig. I heard the normal thoughts I hear when I start at a new school. All the girls were thinking about us being a couple. Some of them had thoughts not as nice as others.

One girl though, when she saw me her mind went immediately to my Volvo. She wondered how fast it could go and if it could beat her M6. She wondered if I would mind racing her one day. She was going to go home and tune up her car to make sure it would be ready if I agreed. I looked around for the owner of the thoughts. When I saw her I was surprised at what I found.

She was a tall, beautiful, blond who's hair touched her back. She looked like the type that would be scared to even open the hood of a car and she was thinking about fixing one.

_-I wonder why he's looking at me like that. I mean if I weren't me I'd look at me to but like really.-_

I turned around in my seat and pretended to listen as the teacher talked about stuff I could have taught him. Once he thought he caught me off guard. I really wasn't paying attention but I picked the answer out his head.

My next class I went to was gym. Me and Emmett don't really like gym because we have to hold back. I was prepared for this to be my most boring class until I met one of the most interesting girls.

"Hi I'm Alice." she said to me. "You must be new."

"Yes I'm Edward Cullen." I said unable to be impolite to a female. I really didn't like being around humans.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." I replied honestly.

I was expecting here to reach out to shake my hand and it made me like her even more when she didn't. Her mind was a very interesting place to be. It was very confusing though. I will admit that.

"So your dad's the new doctor?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Of course in this tiny town everyone knew everything about everyone else.

"My dad's a detective for the Seattle police department." she announced.

"So where are you headed next?" she asked when class was finally over.

"I have Lit." I replied.

"Oh I would show you the way but I'm headed in the other direction. I could find someone to help you out if you need it."

"No I'll be ok." I replied. "But thanks anyway. See ya tomorrow." I found that I was actually looking forward to it. She seemed like a nice person. If I had to be friends with a human she definitely would be that human.

After that I went to my Lit. class and then to Government with Emmett.

After class Emmett and I went to the cafeteria. We both got in line and got a plate of food neither of us would even touch. We spotted a table all the way in the back away from any humans.

I focused on Emmett's thoughts as we walked to the table to keep my mind off the thoughts swirling around the cafeteria about us.

-I can't wait 'til Tanya comes and visit. We can play baseball.-

"Edward Cullen is so hot isn't he?" I heard a voice say from across the room.

-Did you hear that Eddie Pooh? You're so hot.- Emmett joked in his head.

By that time we were at the table so I threw an apple at him. He caught it with vampire speed and looked around to make sure no one saw.

I stared at my plate and let my mind search for the inner and outer voice that was talking about me. I'm the family's look out so I wanted to make sure no one had any suspicions.

"I guess." another voice replied.

"You guess?" the first voice asked shocked. "You must like the other one then." -She's crazy if she doesn't think Edward's hot.-

"Not really he's kinda scary looking." she replied.

I turned around to look at the pair. They both were staring at me. One, I guessed to be the first voice, smiled and waved hoping I smile back. Yup the first voice. The second voice blushed and looked down.

Her thoughts were empty. It was like she wasn't even there. I could plainly see she was though. I couldn't look away.

I vaguely noticed everyone starting get up and leave. All I noticed was the girl. I stared at her until she wasn't there to stare at anymore.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett yelled. _-The bell rung.-_

"Oh!" I said getting up still staring at the place the girl no longer sat.

I walked to my fourth hour biology still thinking about the girl. I walked in the class just as the bell rung. I scanned all the black top tables. All of them had a pair each. There was one table open and there sat the girl.

I walked over and handed my slip to the teacher and had him sign it.

He pointed me over to the table where the girl sat. Her name was Bella his thoughts told me. I went to sit next to her and she flipped her hair. That's when it hit me. The most beautiful smell that I ever had the pleasure of smelling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so sorry it took me so long to update this but I was extra busy. Thanks to those of you who reviewed I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter Three: Edward Cullen**

**R-Pov**

I sat in my trig. Class and watched a boy I have never seen before walk in and sit two seats in front me in the row to my left. I immediately figured this must be the owner of the Volvo out front. I wondered if he would race me. I haven't raced in so long. All the other cars out here had no chance but racing him would be a challenge. One day I would have to ask him. Before I ask I would have to tune up my car to make sure it's ready.

The new boy turned around to look at me. I wondered what he was looking at and he turned around.

My next class was Biology. When I walked in the class Jasper was already sitting at our table.

"I have a class with the guy that owns the Volvo." I told him as I sat down.

"Cool are you gonna ask him to race you?" he asked in his normal lifeless tone.

"Yeah I wanna work on my car first though. So how is your day going so far?" I asked. He looked more down than usual.

"The same as any day." he replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah."

My next two classes passed by without anything interesting happening. Just Bella Swan being a know it all as usual in Spanish.

After Spanish I headed out to lunch. I got my lunch and sat at my usual table with Lauren and Tyler.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked sitting down.

"He didn't come in yet." Lauren told me.

"Oh." I replied looking at the door. "I wonder what's taking him so long."

After most of lunch had passed by Jasper pulled out the seat next to me and sat down. He was looking over at the table where Alice and Bella sat.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"I got held up."

He looked back up and Alice smiled and waved at him. He smiled a genuine smile and waved back.

I continued to look at her then I looked back at him. He looked happy for a change.

"Alice Swan?" I asked looking over at their table.

"Look Rose she's a really…"

"I wasn't gonna say anything Jazz." I said cutting him off.

"Really?"

"You know I don't like her but she's your girlfriend not mine."

"Thanks for understanding Rose." he said picking through my fries.

When the bell rung I got up and headed to my Lit. class.

**B-Pov**

"So have you guys seen the Cullens yet?" Jessica asked as we passed through the lunch line.

"Yeah." I replied. "I have a class with the big one. Emmett."

We walked over to our usual table where Angela already sat waiting. I looked across the cafeteria and the Cullens were sitting together at a table way in the back of the room.

"Edward Cullen is so hot." Jessica said looking over at their table. "Isn't he?"

"I guess." I replied trying my hardest not to look at their table.

"You guess?" she asked shocked. "You must like the other one then."

"Not really he's kind of scary looking actually."

Edward looked over to the table and Jessica waved. I looked down at the table blushing and pretended to be interested in what was on my plate.

"Hi guys!" Alice said as she practically bounced over to the table.

"Lunch is almost over. Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Huh…oh…huh?" she said confused. I don't know if she really was confused or trying to confuse me but I was confused so I let it go.

"Never mind Alice." I said as she sat down.

"I was…so wrong." she said pausing her sentence to take a bite of my pizza.

"About what?" Angela asked.

"I told Bella something bad was gonna happen today. Actually my day was great."

"Would that have anything to do with Jasper Hale?" Jessica asked as we all watched Jasper sit down next to his sister.

"Maybe." Alice smiled.

"Jasper Hale?!" me and Angela gasped.

"Alice why?" I asked.

"Yeah Alice you're so enthusiastic and he's so…so…"

"Dull." I said finishing Jessica's sentence. "I haven't even seen him smile. Ever."

Alice rolled her eyes and pointed over to their table. We all turned around to look. He looked up and she smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

"See?" she shrugged and took a sip of my lemonade.

Rosalie looked at us and then over at him. She glared at Alice whispered something to him and he whispered back. I could tell the next time she started talking he wasn't finished. She had cut him off. He whispered something back, looked down, and continued to eat _her_ lunch. Wow him and Alice have at least that in common. I wondered what she told him.

When the bell rung I got up and looked over to the table where the Cullen boys sat. Edward was staring at me. Well at the chair I was sitting in anyway.

Me and Angela walked to Biology together. She went to her table and I sat in my normal seat and watched the class fill in. The last person to enter the class was none other than the infamous Edward Cullen.

**So there's chapter three review and tell me what you think. Hope you like it.**


End file.
